gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota PRIUS '97
|power = 63 bhp (65 PS) (engine) 30 kW (40 bhp) (electric motor) |aspiration = Hybrid (NA + Electric) |torque = 75.2 lb-ft (10.4 kg·m) |length = 4275 mm |width = 1695 mm |height = 1491 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Toyota PRIUS '97 is a compact hybrid road car once produced by Toyota. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2, being replaced by its 2002 NHW11 equivalent. Colors There are five colors available for this vehicle: * Super White II * Light Purple Metallic * Green Mica Metallic * Light Aqua Metallic Opal * Dark Blue Mica Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the NTSC version of Gran Turismo 2: Is this the car of the future? Electric cars don't make smog, and have excellent torque characteristics, with maximum torque available just off idle. But, unless there is a quantum leap in battery technology soon, battery-powered electric cars, with a range of less than 100 miles, will not be practical transportation. Hybrid vehicles, like the Toyota Prius, are a more practical solution to automobile-produced pollution, given today's technology. A hybrid vehicle is one that combines two or more power sources. The Prius is a standard small Toyota sedan in chassis specification, but is very different from any other Toyota under the hood. It's a front-wheel drive car with a difference. It has a 1.5-liter 4-cylinder gasoline engine with a maximum output of 58 BHP and 75 lb-ft of torque, both at 4000 rpm. It also has an electric motor that is rated at 40 BHP from 940 to 2000 rpm, with a healthy 225 lb-ft of torque from 0 to 940 rpm. When starting from a standstill, or under a light load, the electric motor powers the Prius. In normal driving, power from the gas engine is split through a special transmission. Some runs to the wheels and some is used to recharge the batteries. The generator normally runs the electric motor for additional power to the wheels. Battery power supplements the generator during hard acceleration. During deceleration or braking, the electric motor functions as a generator to recharge the batteries. Drag from this contributes to slowing the vehicle. A computer seamlessly controls the process, and operation is nearly trasparent to the driver and passengers. The gasoline engine shuts down and restarts often during operation, but feels like an extremely smooth automatic transmission shift when doing so. Acceleration is very good thanks to the electric motor's great torque, and the Prius is deceptively quick, as there is little of the engine noise that normally cues a driver to vehicle speed. The Japanese version of the Prius has been rated at 66 mpg, with a range of up to 850 miles from a 13.5 gallon tank of gasoline. No external battery charger is needed. The Toyota Prius is smooth, clean, quiet, quick enough for normal everyday use. If this is the future, even auto enthusiasts should be happy. Acquisition GT2 This car is purchasable at the Toyota New Cars Dealership for 21,500 Credits (2,150,000 Cr in the NTSC-J version) Trivia *Originally, racing modifications were intended to be featured on this car, but in the final version of the game, they were removed. The racing modification still remains in the game files, and can be obtained through a cheat device. It should be noted that if a cheat device is used to obtain the race-modified version of this car, the handling line will default to that of the Mazda RX-7 A-Spec LM Edition, since race-modified versions of road cars don't have their own handling lines. *This is one of the only two non-race cars in Gran Turismo 2 that cannot have weight reduction applied to it, the other being the Toyota GT-ONE Road Car (TS020) '98. *The game, while describing that the car should have a combined power output of 98 BHP, only displays the output of the petrol (gasoline) engine in the game menu. *The game's physics engine is unable to model the Prius' hybrid transmission properly, and instead simply treats the petrol engine as having direct drive. Pictures -R-Toyota_PRIUS_'97_(Unused).jpg|The unused racing modifications of the Toyota PRIUS '97. Despite being fully developed, the racing modifications were omitted likely due to the impossibility to apply weight reductions on this car (the player must apply all 3 weight reduction stages in order to apply racing modifications). File:T2prnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Hybrid cars Category:Winners of Japan Car of the Year Category:Under 100hp